


Ohana Means Family Part II

by rainheartheaven



Series: Ohana Means Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/rainheartheaven
Summary: Someone is watching their every move; waiting to execute his evil plan.Lena's life drastically changed for the better when Sam came into her life. However, along with that change are dark secrets that both sisters know nothing about. How will the siblings face these secrets? Can Supergirl, Lena, Alex and Sam fight the challenges that will come along with the secrets?





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before I ended my previous work (Ohana Means Family), I included a prologue. This sequel is inspired by my sister when she encouraged me to create a sequel. So I hope that you journey with me again as I go on my journey in writing another fanfiction.

**Prologue**

A young petite man wearing eyeglasses hurriedly made his way to a dark hallway and entered into a large office. The man sitting on his executive chair has his back on the door. He turned his swivel chair around,

“Darius, what brings you here?” the man spoke menacingly as his eyes glowed, emitting a green light.

“I-I already found the file that you were looking for your majesty.” Darius answered stuttering.

The man smirked evilly and answered, “Good. Where is it?”

Darius handed the folder to the man which contained the files and he opened it. The file revealed a picture of a green-eyed woman with pale skin. The man’s evil smirk grew wider and he said,

“Well, well, I finally found you Samantha Mayiisha Luthor. I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life to meet you…” And then the man’s eyes glowed brighter as he made the picture float in the air and tore it to pieces through his mind,

“My dear niece.”

* * *

 

Sam abruptly got up from her bed in the middle of the night gasping for air. Her body is covered in sweat and she is breathing heavily. She slowed down her breathing and got out of her room. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Sam?”

Sam dropped the glass of water and it fell to the floor with a shattering sound.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lena said gently.

Sam put her right hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She got another glass and filled it with water and drank; then she placed the empty glass on the counter.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, voice full of concern. “You look pale Sam. What’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you not feel well?”

Sam’s eyes glowed and the broken pieces of the glass gathered itself in the air and went inside the trashcan. Then Sam looked at Lena and answered, “I’m fine. Just a bad dream I guess.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, “What kind of dream?”

Sam shrugged, “I saw a man but I couldn’t see his face. He emits a really evil vibe and I saw his eyes glowed just like mine. Then I saw my picture being torn into pieces in the air. I can’t make out his face but I felt a shiver ran throughout my spine just by looking at his eyes.”

“I see. Do you recognize him?”

“I don’t. But his voice sounds a little bit like my father.”

Sam shrugged, “Anyway, let’s go back to sleep. You still have a big presentation tomorrow with Mr. Forbes Sis.”

Lena smiled and offered her hand for Sam to take. Sam received Lena’s hand with a smile. Sam was about go back to her room, but Lena didn’t let go of her hand and instead led her towards Lena’s room. Sam looked at Lena with confusion in her eyes. Lena chuckled, “After the bad dream that you just had, there’s no way I’m letting you sleep alone. So you’re sleeping with me.”

“Aww… My sister is so sweet. Although I’m guessing you just want to cuddle with your sister, don’t you?” Sam teased.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say Miss Personification of Vanity.”

Sam laughed and allowed her sister to lead her towards the bed. The two settled on the bed and Lena enveloped her sister in her arms.

“Good night Sam.” Lena whispered.

“Good night Lena.” Sam whispered back.

 And the two drifted off to sleep. This time, Sam slept peacefully and was never again disturbed by the bad dream.

The following morning, Sam woke up to the sound of Lena’s soft snoring. Sam smiled and slowly got up from bed. She made sure not to disturb Lena from sleeping. She lightly kissed Lena’s head and Lena stirred a little bit without waking up. Sam got out of Lena’s room and prepared breakfast. She wants to make sure that Lena will have ample time to prepare for her big presentation. Sam made some pancakes and cooked some eggs and bacon. She made coffee and poured Lena a cup. Half an hour later, Lena came to the kitchen smiling widely. Sam smiled back at her sister and gestured for Lena to sit down for breakfast. However, before Lena sat down she made her way towards Sam and kissed Sam’s head. The two settled down for breakfast and talked about Lena’s presentation. After breakfast, the two worked together to clean up. After cleaning up, the two then prepared to go to L-Corp. Upon reaching L-Corp, Lena immediately went to the conference room to set everything up for her presentation.

“Is there anything I can get you sis?” Sam asked.

Lena smiled, “I need more coffee. Will you please get me a cup of coffee please?”

Sam smiled and nodded. She hurriedly went out of L-Corp building to get Lena’s coffee. A few minutes later, Sam came back to the conference room to give Lena her coffee. Lena took the coffee from Sam and smiled lovingly.

“Thanks Sam. You can wait outside while I do my presentation. The investor will be here soon. How do I look?” Lena asked nervously.

Sam caressed Lena’s cheek with one hand and said, “You look great and beautiful. Calm down. I’m pretty sure you’ll sweep Mr. Forbes off his feet. And don’t worry, if you won’t be able to sweep him off his feet, I’ll do it for you—literally though.”

Lena laughed and pushed Sam towards the door, “Okay, okay. Get out of here before you give me more silly ideas. Mr. Forbes will be here in ten minutes or so.”

Sam laughed and went out of the conference room. She went to Lena’s office and started working on her laptop. After ten minutes of working, she heard her phone buzz. She checked her phone and saw that it was Alex.

“Hey Alex! What’s up?” Sam answered cherfully.

“Sam, are you with Lena right now?” Alex asked urgently, voice tense.

“What? No. I’m not. She’s at the conference room. Why?”

“We’ve cracked some encrypted files in the black box. Sam, your father has a twin brother. He is blending in with the human race. We gathered some intel about him. He takes on the name of Mr. Robert Forbes. Supergirl is on her way.”

“Wait, did you just say Robert Forbes?” Sam asked urgently.

“Yes.” Alex answered.

Sam didn’t answer Alex anymore. She immediately teleported inside the conference room. Lena looked up and was startled when Sam suddenly appeared in front of her. She stepped back and said, “Sam? Are you okay? What are you doing here in the conference room?”

Sam looked at Lena with panicked eyes as the man in her dreams suddenly become clear in her mind. The man in her dreams shows the face of her father. But since Alex said that her father has a twin, the man in her dreams must be the twin. Sam was about to teleport Lena away from the conference room but the door flew open and a man in his early fifties, wearing business suit stepped in. Lena turned around and the man spoke,

“Miss Luthor. It’s nice to meet you.” Then the man extended her hand for a handshake.

Lena immediately smiled at the man and smiled, “Mr. Forbes, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She was about to receive the handshake but Sam stopped her. She looked at Sam startled. Sam stepped in front of Lena, shielding her.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Lena asked annoyed.

“I felt the burn of the bead. The bead only burns if the person I gave it to is in danger.” Sam answered firmly.

Lena gasped as he heard Mr. Forbes chuckled evilly and his eyes glowed.

“Hello my dear niece. Your reputation precedes you. As expected from my brother’s daughter.” Mr. Forbes said menacingly.

“What do you want?” Sam asked bravely.

“You of course.” Mr. Forbes answered smirking evilly.

**Chapter 1 Secrets**

Half an hour earlier...  

"Kara, you need to come to the DEO right now." Alex spoke nervously on the phone.  

"I'll be right there." Kara answered immediately.  

Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and immediately flew towards the DEO. As soon as she arrived at the DEO, she went to Alex's lab.  

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked as soon as she entered the lab.  

"I have cracked a part of the box. You were right Kara, it's like a memory box. And look what I've found."  

Alex inputed something on the computer lab and a hologram of what looked like a pass event played. Alex and Kara saw two people, a man and a woman... 

 

"Matilda! Look! I've finally got the mark! I've got the mark!" The man shouted happily.  

Kara and Alex looked at each other. "Wait, is this Matilda? As in Sam's grandmother?" Kara asked as the sisters walked closer towards the hologram.  

The woman on the hologram smiled and took the man's left hand, "Marcus! You know what this means? We're finally having a family! Can you believe it? We're having a family Marcus and I’m gonna be a mother!"  

"Marcus? That must be Sam's grandfather." Alex whispered.  

The two hologram figures smiled and hugged each other. Then the hologram changed events. It showed that the mark on Marcus's left hand already disappeared and has been turn into an egg. However, Marcus's and Matilda's smiles faded when the egg suddenly replicated itself.  

"Matilda, what's happening? Why is the egg replicating itself?" Marcus asked with intensity in his voice.  

Alex and Kara looked at each other.    
 

Then the other egg hatched and out came a baby boy. The second egg hatched and another baby boy came. Then a dark shadow suddenly came and took the other boy away.  

"What's happening?" Kara asked, voice intense.  

"I don't know. But seems like Matilda and Marcus got twins." Alex replied. Then Alex continued, "Wait a minute, if Sam's father has a brother, then it means that..."  

Alex wasn't able to continue her sentence because the box emitted a blinding light and it showed another scene. The black box showed a little boy talking to what looked like a huge shadow. The boy is crying.  

"Hey, why don't I have any parents? Where are my parents? What happened to them?" The little boy asked softly while sobbing.  

"Your parents? They left you with me. They chose your twin brother over you." The shadow answered in booming sound.  

The boy looked at the shadow with frightened eyes. Then the shadow made a gesture on caressing the boy's face and said,  

"Don't worry, I am here to help you."  

Then the black box showed another scene. This time, the boy was already a grown up young man. He is training his powers with the shadow. After the training session, the shadow then asked,  

"Mathias, what then do you want to do now?"  

Mathias smirked evilly and replied, "Revenge."  

The shadow chuckled, "That's my boy."  

Then another scene came. This time, it showed a man in his early fifties smirking while looking at a picture.  

"Is that...?" Kara asked. 

"It's Sam. He's after Sam." Alex said, panic lacing her voice.  

"Winn, please run a facial recognition on this man. Find out who he is." Kara said urgently.  

"Right away." Winn said. Winn typed in something in his computer and a series of information appeared.  

"Okay. Wow. This man is a big time CEO. He is Robert Forbes, the CEO of Mathias Tech World, a company that specializes in nanotechnology." Winn explained.  

"Wait, did you say Robert Forbes?" Kara asked.  

"Yes." Winn answered.  

"Alex, that's the CEO that Lena is meeting today!" Kara exclaimed. 

"I'll call Sam." Alex volunteered.  

"I'm going." Kara said and immediately flew out of the DEO to go to L-Corp.  

 

Meanwhile, back in L-Corp.  

"What do you want?" Sam asked bravely.  

"You of course." Mr. Forbes replied in an evil tone.  

Just then a crashing sound echoed in the conference room just as Supergirl came through the window breaking the window glass. She landed in front of Lena shielding her with her body. Mr. Forbes's eyes widened when he saw Supergirl. Then he smirked and said,  

"I see you brought a friend."  

"What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked firmly.  

Mr. Forbes chuckled. "You see, this is not your fight Supergirl. This is a family business. Don't intervene. I just want to have a chat with my precious niece. You see, we haven't seen each other since forever."  

"Stay away from my sister!" Lena finally spoke as she stood beside Sam.  

"Whoa, can everyone calm down first. I'm here for a business meeting after all."  

"I don't want any meeting or any partnership with you. I'm withdrawing all L-Corp connections with your company." Lena replied.  

Mr. Forbes chuckled, this time louder, "What, you're gonna give up L-Corp's future for what, for Mayiisha here, whom you've only met?" Then he chuckled again and continued,  

"I've expected better from you Miss Luthor. Out of all the CEOs that I know, you are the most objective. What happened? Did you really think that Mayiisha here is innocent, like you think she is?"  

Lena's eyes widened. She looked at Sam as if asking what he's talking about.  

 _"I don't know what he's talking about baby girl."_ Sam communicated telepathically.  

"Get out of here before I drag you out!" Supergirl exclaimed.  

Mr. Forbes again chuckled, "Such arrogance.", then Mr. Forbes's eyes glowed like Kryptonite, only darker, "You don't know who you're messing with."  

Then he teleported right in front of Sam.  

"Let's have a quick chat, shall we, Mayiisha?" Then he touched Sam's shoulder and they disappeared together.  

"Sam!" Lena shouted as Sam disappeared.  

"Kara, find my sister please!" Lena pleaded.  

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Stay somewhere safe first." Supergirl answered.  

Lena nodded and gathered her things. She went back to her office and as she passed by Jess's desk,  

"Jess, I'm taking the whole day and tomorrow off. Clear my schedule and re-schedule everything on Wednesday."  

"Yes Miss Luthor." Jess replied.  

As Lena gathered her things she immediately went to the DEO.  

Meanwhile, Mr. Forbes took Sam to his Office. As they appeared in Mr. Forbes's isolated office, Sam looked around. She recognized this office.  

"This is the office in my dream." Sam thought.  

"Have a seat." Mr. Forbes gestured for Sam to seat down.  

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and refused to sit down. Mr. Forbes sat down on his executive chair and smirked.  

"What do you want?" Sam asked again.  

"Such arrogance and impatience. Just like your grandparents." Mr. Forbes remarked.  

"Don't talk about my grandparents like that! They were great people!" Sam exclaimed, gritting her teeth.  

"Your ignorance is gonna kill you." Mr. Forbes replied then continued, "You don't know your grandparents that well. You don't know the dark secrets that they've been keeping from you."  

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.  

Mr. Forbes chuckled and stood up. He walked towards his organizer that was mounted on the office wall and picked up a glass. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured something on his glass. He poured another glass and let it float towards Sam. Sam only looked at the glass with disdain in her eyes. Mr. Forbes sighed at the look Sam is giving on the glass he offered. He went to his sit carrying with him his glass of whiskey. He took a sip then spoke again,  

"Your grandparents threw me away."  

Sam's eyes widened at Mr. Forbes revelation. She shook her head and said,  

"No, that can't be true. You're lying."  

"If our kind gets to have twins, you do know that they have to choose the better one, right? And then they have to let go of the defective one?" Mr. Forbes asked.  

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.  

"Such naivety." Mr. Forbes remarked, "My dear niece, you have a lot of things that you don't know. Our family held more dark secrets than you thought. You are not innocent. Because of you another life got destroyed."  

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam exclaimed, eyes glowing as she crashes the floating glass of whiskey with her powers.  

"Calm down my dear niece. Anger doesn't suit you." Mr. Forbes said calmly.  

Then Mr. Forbes smirked evilly and said, "Mashim, you can introduce yourself now."  

Sam's frown deepened as she saw a side door in the office opened. Then a young man just about Sam's age stepped out. The young man has deep green eyes, his curly locks cascades just above his shoulder, and he has pale skin.  

"It's been a while. I've been dying to meet you. And now, you're finally here." The young man spoke with a small smile.  

"Who are you?" Sam asked.  

"Mashim, why don't you properly introduce yourself?" Mr. Forbes said.  

Mashim's smile widened and said, "I'm sorry, I meant to introduce myself properly. Hi, my name is Mashim, I'm your twin brother."  

Sam's eyes widened. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but no words came out.  

"I'm honored to finally meet you, my dear sister. It's finally time for us to become family again."  


	2. The Twin

"I have a twin?!" Sam exclaimed. 

Just then Supergirl bursts through the window and stood in front of Sam to protect her. Mr. Forbes just laughed and said, 

"This is becoming a bad habit of yours girl of steel. Sticking your nose to something that has nothing to do with you! How many times do I have to tell you that this is family matter?"

Supergirl steeled her expression and replied, "Sam is my family." 

"That's not true! She is mine!" Mashim strongly countered. Then his eyes glowed, emitting a dark green light. Mashim threw Supergirl telepathically towards the wall but Sam countered it. Sam caught Supergirl before she hit the wall. Sam stood in front of Supergirl as Mashim walked towards her and the furniture inside the office floated in the air and a strong gust of wind suddenly surrounded the office. Supergirl was surprise at the extent of the power displayed. Sam's eyes widened as well and spoke immediately, 

"Mashim, stop it." 

"But she's taking you away from me! And why are you protecting her?!" Mashim replied, almost yelling angrily. 

"Just stop it. Please." Sam said, voice begging. The gust of wind died down and all things floating went back to its original places. 

"Why?!" Mashim asked. 

"She's my friend Mashim." Sam answered as she stood beside Supergirl. 

Mashim's eyes stopped glowing and he looked at Supergirl angrily. He pointed a finger at Supergirl and said, 

"I will not allow you to take my twin sister away from me!" 

_"Twin?"_ Supergirl asked telepathically, confusion lacing her voice. 

_"I'm as confused as you are."_ Sam replied telepathically. 

_"I'm taking you with me. I promised Lena that I'll find you."_ Supergirl replied. 

Mr. Forbes was smirking the whole time as he watched everything that happened. 

Then Mashim looked at Sam and spoke, "Mayiisha, my dear sister, why are you protecting her? Are you choosing her, instead of me?!" 

Sam was taken aback by the question and tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Mashim is looking at Sam intensely, waiting for an answer. 

"Answer me! Damn it!" Mashim yelled as he telepathicallyl flipped the table. Sam flinched at the sudden crash of the table and finally answered, 

"Mashim, calm down! Look, I never had any knowledge about you until today. Supergirl has been there for me and Lena when things got harder. So I don't think I have to make a choice here." 

"Oh no my dear niece, you have to make a choice. You can't have both." Mr. Forbes stressed out. 

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why?" 

Mashim answered on behalf of Mr. Forbes, "My dear sister, imagine if we combine our powers, we will be able to do anything. If you join us, we can finally carry on father's dream. We can rule this world together." 

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Rule the world together? What are you, some kind of supervillain dreaming for world domination?! Are you serious?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Mashim countered. 

"Why would you want to rule the world?" Sam asked again.

"Isn't that what father wants? Even though he's dead, I want to carry out his dream to that I can prove to him that I deserve to be called his son too." Mashim answered. 

Sam's face softened and she looked at Mashim with softness in her eyes and said, "You don't have to dominate the world for you to be prove that you're worthy to be called his son, because I know you are. You don't have to dominate the world for me to be able to acknowledge you that you are my brother." 

"No sis, you're missing the point. Once I achieve world domination, I shall resurrect our father." Mashim answered seriously. 

"You can't be serious! That's impossible!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Nothing is impossible in this world my dear niece." Mr. Forbes said with malice in his voice. 

"So what's it gonna be sis? Are you joining my noble cause?" Mashim asked Sam. 

Sam looked at Mashim then at Supergirl, eyebrows furrowed. Then a realization dawned on her. 

Sam smirked, "Of course. What are family for?" 

Supergirl's eyes widened. "Sam, what are you saying?" Supergirl asked. 

"Family is family, Supergirl." Sam answered. 

"But Sam, why are you doing this?! Are you seriously taking their side?! What would Lena say?!" Supergirl asked, pain and confusion lacing her voice.

Sam looked at Supergirl straight in the eyes and said, "You know my uncle was right. You're sticking your nose to something that has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with you!" 

Supergirl was taken aback by Sam's answer. 

"Just leave Supergirl. You don't really belong here." Sam continued. 

"No! I’m not leaving without you!" Supergirl answered. 

_"Sam, what's happening? Why are you doing this?"_ Supergirl asked telepathically. 

_"Trust me. Just go. Tell my sister to trust me. I'm handling the situation."_ Sam answered telepathically. 

_"_ _Y_ _o_ _u_ _r_ _s_ _i_ _s_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _w_ _i_ _l_ _l_ _n_ _e_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _f_ _o_ _r_ _g_ _i_ _v_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _i_ _f_ _I_ _l_ _e_ _a_ _v_ _e_ _y_ _o_ _u_ _he_ _r_ _e_ _._ _"_ Supergirl countered. 

_"_ _I_ _'_ _l_ _l_ _b_ _e_ _h_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _._ _N_ _o_ _w_ _,_ _g_ _o_ _._ _"_ Sam said urgently. 

"You'll regret this Sam!" Supergirl said loudly and flew away. 

_"Be safe Sam."_ Supergirl telepathically whispered as she flew away. 

_"I will."_ Sam whispered back telepathically. 

Then Sam looked at Mashim smirking, making sure that her smirk showed malice and asked, "What's the plan, my dear brother?" 

Mashim smirked back, "I thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
